The Ego
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Bila kita bertemu lagi nanti, mungkin salah satu dari kita harus mati Yun." YunJae GS
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : The Ego Part I (GS)_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa and other_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut._**

.

.

**Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga binggung!**

**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

_._

_._

**_Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!_**

_._

_._

_"Dryad, adalah peri hutan yang menempati hampir setengah wilayah hutan di seluruh daratan Big East. Ada dua macam suku Dryad di wilayah Big East, Reivas Dryad dan Rialis Dryad yang keduanya saling berselisih paham soal daerah perbatasan dan segala sesuatu yang bisa membuat kedua suku itu bertempur saling membunuh satu sala lain. Padahal mereka berasal dari satu nenek moyang yang sama, Green Dryad yang kemudian terpecah karena perang saudara._

_Itu cerita lama..._

_Kini semua Dryad berada dalam satu naungan kepemimpinan yang sama, berada pada perlindungan negara yang beberapa tahun lalu baru saja di bentuk, Cassiopeia. Negara yang terbentuk setelah perang besar yang terjadi antara para Dryad, perang yang membuat ribuan nyawa para Dryad melayang sia-sia, perang yang membawa luka dan cinta..._

_Perang karena sebuah Ego..."_

_._

_._

"_Ahjumma_... Dimana _Umma_?" tidak ku pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang sedikit syock melihatku berlarian di halan depan istana. Istana? Tentu saja. _Umma_ku adalah putri mahkota dari suku Rialis sebelum melebur menjadi kerajaan _Cassiopeia_ bersama dengan suku _Reivas_.

"_Yah_! Yang Mulia... Jangan berlarian seperti itu!" Ah, _namja_ yang memiliki suara khas itu adalah Junsu _Ahjumma_, seorang yang juga merupakan sahabat _Umma_ yang ikut membantu merawatku semenjak aku lahir.

"_Umma_... _Ahjumma_ dimana _Umma_?" tanyaku panik. _Umma_ sedang sakit dan tadi ketika aku masuk kamarnya _Umma_ sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Yang Mulia... ku mohon jangan bersikp kekanakan seperti ini, _eoh_..."

"_Yah_ _Ahjumma_! Aku memang masih anak-anak!" kesalku. Usiaku baru enam belas tahun. Usia itu masih dianggap remaja bagi kami bangsa _Dryad_ yang memiliki umur hingga ribuan tahun.

"Tenanglah Yang Mulia, Ibu anda sedang mengunjungi ayah anda ditemani oleh Panglima Yoochun dan Pangeran Changmin." Jelas _Ahjumma_.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"_Appa_ ya..." gumamku sepelan mungkin, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyusul _Umma_."

"_Mwo_? _Yah_! Yang Mulia..." omel Junsu Ahjumma.

"Thunder...!" teriakku nyaring. Ku panggil harimau putih yang sebelumnya adalah milik ayah yang didapatnya dari para _Elf_. Tubuhnya tinggi besar seukuran _Dryad_ dewasa, tapi Thunder sangat jinak, "Hei, mari kita lomba lari. Siapa yang bisa sampai ke tempat _Appa_ lebih cepat dialah pemenangnya. Bila aku yang menang kau harus janji untuk tidak mengganggu anjing peliharaan Yoochun _Ahjushi_, bila aku yang kalah akan ku berikan lima ekor rusa dan sepuluh ekor ayam hutan untukmu."

Thunder hanya menguap malas.

"Mulai!" aku mulai berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, tidak memedulikan salju yang mulai turun, ku biarkan perasaan sesak di dadaku mendingin.

Whush!

Ku rasakan hempasan angin yang melaluiku, Thunder sudah berada di depanku. Cih! Sepertinya kemampuan lari _Appa_ yang katanya adalah _Dryad_ tercepat itu tidak menurun padaku. Buktinya saja Thunder yang segendut itu mampu mengalahkan lariku.

"_Anak_ _yang_ _malang_..."

Aku tersenyum, angin menyampaikan gumaman Junsu _Ahjumma_ padaku. Selalu seperti ini... Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu kalau hidupku sangat malang, aku tahu banyak yang mengasihaniku karena hal ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihanku, aku mencoba tegar demi _Umma_ yang salalu membesarkan hatiku.

Andai orang-orang tahu kemalangan ini adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, karena aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat dan diketahui orang lain...

.

.

Lihat-lihat! _Yeoja_ cantik yang baru saja meletakkan tangkaian mawar di atas salju putih itu adalah _Umma_ku. Cantik bukan? _Umma_ adalah _Dryad_ tercantik sepanjang masa. Beruntunglah _Appa_ku yang bisa memilikinya, beruntunglah aku yang terlahir dari rahimnya.

Tempat ini...

Tempat ini adalah saksi perang besar yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu...

Di tempat inilah...

Ya... di tempat inilah yang membuatku terlahir seperti ini.

Walaupun ketika perang itu terjadi sebelum aku lahir, tetapi apa yang saat itu terlihat oleh _Appa_ dan _Umma_ dapat ku lihat, perasaan sedih, ketakutan dan terluka... Bahkan dalam tidurku pun aku melihat dan mendengar anak-anak para _Dryad_ berteriak ketakutan, menangis karena perang telah merenggut orang tua mereka.

Karena hal inilah banyak orang yang mengasihaniku... Menganggapku sebagai pengikat tali simpul diantara mereka, karena aku serupa ayahku, karena aku anak ibuku, karena aku seorang Jung Hyunno.

"Beruang kecil, kenapa kemari, hm?"

Ku dekap tubuh _Umma_ yang mulai dingin karena salju yang turun mulai tebal, "_Yah_! Berhenti menertawakanku!" ku pelototi Thunder yang menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek karena aku kalah lomba lari darinya. Cih! Lama-lama harimau gendut itu mewarisi sifat _Appa_, padahal aku kan anak _Appa_! Bukan si gendut berkaki empat itu.

"Yang Mulia... Bukankah Tuan Putri melarang anda kemari?" Park Yoochun _Ahjushi_ menatapku. Tangan kanan _Umma_ sekaligus suami Junsu _Ahjumma_ ini meemang selalu bawel padaku.

"Aku sudah besar _Ahjushi_! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk merasakan sakit itu." Ucapku, "Selama ada _Umma_ aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Dasar anak _Umma_..." sindir Jung Changmin _Ahjushi_. Adik _Appa_ itu memang sering kali bermulut pedas, tapi aku tahu sedingin apapun sikapnya padaku, _Ahjushi_ku itu sangatlah menyayangiku.

"_Ahjushi_..." panggilku.

"Entah kenapa _Cassiopeia_ dipimpin bocah merepotkan sepertimu..." Changmin _Ahjushi_ menatap nanar padaku.

Aku tersenyum. Kata orang-orang aku memang sangat mirip dengan Appa. _Bahkan_ _Umma_ sendiri menjulukiku beruang kecil, 'Beruang' adalah panggilan sayang _Umma_ untuk _Appa_. Siapa pun yang mengenal _Appa_ dan kebetulan melihatku pasti akan memelukku sembari menangis tersedu, dan bila hal itu terjadi aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada mereka, berharap bisa sedikit memberkan penglipur lara untuk mereka.

"_Umma_..." ku tatap _doe_ _eyes_ kelam _Umma_ yang hitam gelap. Mata yang sangat _Appa_ sukai. _Appa_ku yang genit itu suka sekali menatap mata indah _Umma_ lama-lama.

"Hei, jangan mengatai _Appa_mu genit seperti itu..." _Umma_ mencubit hidungku.

Aku meringis, _Umma_ memang bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kau siap menemui _Appa_mu, hm?" sentuhan tangan _Umma_ pada pipiku terasa sangat lembut dan hangat seolah mampu mencairkan salju di sekitarku. _Doe_ _eyes_ indahnya yang nanar ketika menatapku itu seolah mendatangkan sembilu untukku.

"Aku ingin bertemu _Appa_..." ucapku mantab. Walaupun menemui _Appa_ sama artinya mendatangkan seratus tahun mimpi buruk bagiku, aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin bertemu _Appa_. Aku ingin melihat wajah tampannya yang kata orang-orang menurun padaku. Aku ingin melihat _Appa_ yang mampu mendatangkan bahagia dan nelangsa bagi _Umma_, aku ingin bertemu _Appa_ yang menurunkan nama Jung yang ku sandang ini. Aku sangat ingin bertemu _Appa_.

Andai aku bisa...

Andai aku mampu...

Dan semoga aku bisa melakukannya.

"Kau pasti bisa _Little_ _Bear_!" Changmin ahjushi mencengkeram kedua bahuku erat seolah menyalurkan keberanian padaku.

Ku tatap _Ahjushi_, tiba-tiba ada keraguan besar yang menyergap hatiku. Aku ketakutan. Entah karena apa?

"_Umma_ di sini _baby_... _Umma_ akan selalu bersamamu. _Umma_ akan selalu menemanimu..." _Umma_ menggenggam erat telapak tanganku.

_Appa_, keberanian seperti apa yang _Appa_ miliki hingga mampu menyatukan dua seteru? Keberanian seperti apa yang _Appa_ miliki hingga _Appa_ mampu menaklukkan ketakutan _Appa_ sendiri? Ajari aku _Appa_...

.

.

Thunder sudah berjalan di depan bersama Changmin _Ahjushi_, aku berjalan beriringan dengan _Umma_ yang dengan setia menggenggam erat tanganku, sedangkan Yoochun _Ahjushi_ berjalan di belakang untuk berjaga-jaga. Walaupun perang sudah usai namun ada saja orang yang mengincar nyawa _Umma_ untuk melakukan pemberontakan. Andai para pelaku _makar_ itu tahu bahwa sekarang tahta kepemimpinan sudah menjadi milikku. Para pemberontak itu tidak tahu kalau aku yang kini memegang kepemimpinan tertinggi _Cassiopeia_ karena mereka biasanya berasal dari daerah perbataaan dengan kerajaan _Troll_.

Napasku memberat. Gerbang kokoh berwarna hitam pekat yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna putih salju disekitarnya mulai terlihat. Tubuhku gemetaran... Suara itu... Suara itu membuatku merinding dan ketakutan. Tapi aku ingin menemui _Appa_...

_Appa_, apakah untuk bertemu denganmu harus melalui penderitaan seperti ini?

"_Gwaechana_..." bisik _Umma_.

"_Umma_..." aku terduduk jatuh, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua bola mataku, "_Umma_... _Umma_..." racauku.

_Umma_ mensejajarkan dirinya dihadapanku, mendekapku erat. Ku rasakan _Umma_ mentransfer kehangatan tubuhnya padaku, kehangatan yang sama yang pernah _Appa_ rasakan saat menghadapi ketakutannya dulu.

"_Umma_..." aku menangis, "_Wae_? Kenapa begitu menakutkan? Tolong hentikan teriakan itu _Umma_! Mereka beretriak meminta tolong padaku, _Umma_..." aku terisak semakin keras. Katakanlah aku cenggeng, tapi aku sangat ketakutan. Suara-suara itu memenuhi tempurung kepalaku.

"_Nunna_... biar aku!"

Dalam ketidakmampuanku mengendalikan diri ku lihat samar Changmin _Ahjushi_ menyentuh kepalaku, menyalurkan sebuah energi yang menguarkan cahaya kehijauan, energi yang tidak ku ketahui apa itu, tapi aku pernah melihatnya ketika _Appa_ mencoba menyelamatkan _Umma_ yang saat itu nyaris keguguran ketika sedang mengandungku.

Samar, kulihat seorang _namja_ tampan tersenyum padaku, membisikkan sesuatu padaku...

_"Hyunno, Appa selalu bersamamu... tidak apa-apa... Anak Appa pasti bisa melaluinya..."_

_Appa_...

Akhirnya kita bertemu juga...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Yuuki ga sadar kalau ada long week end, FF ini hadiah untuk reader setia Yuuki. Hanya dua shoot jadi kalau mengecewakan maaf ne :)

.

.

**Yuuki mau ngaku dosa.**

Kenapa FF Aquatic Artesis, EpisLova, Jung Hyunno dan FF yang post dihari yang sama banyak kata yang hilang dan tanda baca yang kurang rapi? Yuuki cerita dulu ne... Karena si Putih (nama PC Yuuki yang lama) harus ganti mesin dan minimal satu bulan lagi baru sembuh, jadi disknya di ambil untuk dipindahkan ke LV (PC Yuuki yang baru) #Gomawo untuk Appa yang mau beliin :3. Kebetulan format LV itu 2010, dan ketika post FF AA bersama dengan rekan-rekannya, Yuuki post lewat PC Nana yang formatnya 2007 memalui perantara Flash Disk. Berantakan semua baik tulisannya atau tanda bacanya ketika Yuuki buka, tapi udah di urus Nana jadinya udah kembali seperti semula (kelihatannya doank sich) Ternyata waktu post malah banyak kata yang hilang dan tanda baca semakin amburadul.

Jadi Yuuki mohon maaf untuk keteledoran Yuuki, Yuuki seperti itu semata-mata untuk membuat para reader yang sudah mengikuti FF Yuuki tidak menunggu terlalu lama, sayang hasilnya seperti itu. Maafkan kesalahan Yuuki itu ne...

.

.

Saturday, October 12, 2013

7:19:45 AM

NaraYuuki


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle : The Ego Part II (GS)_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa and other_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut._**

.

.

**Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga binggung!**

**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

_._

_._

**_Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!_**

.

.

Aku terisak, meraung memanggil nama _Appa_, menghujatnya, memakinya, menangisinya yang memberikan nestapa ini padaku dan _Umma_.

"_Appa_!" jeritku membuat salju dengan radius lima ratus meter dariku menyibak dan terbang bersamaan hempasan udara yang menguar dariku. Kemampuan yang ku dapat dari _Appa_.

Dengan kesal ku pukul-pukul marmer dingin berwarna abu-abu gelap itu, marmer yang disepuh oleh tinta emas yang membedakannya dari marmer-marmer lain yang hanya disepuh oleh tinta perak ataupun tembaga.

"_Appa_! _Appa_! Hiks... _Wae_? Ini tidak adil... Sama sekali tidak adil..." ku seka kasar air mata yang mengaliri wajahku, ku biarkan dekapan _Umma_ padaku semakin mengerat, ku abaikan tangisan Changmin _Ahjushi_ dan Yoochun _Ahjushi_. Ku abaikan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin mengadu pada _Appa_, mengeluh pada _Appa_, mengungkapkan kekecewaan dan kemarahanku pada _Appa_. Aku hanya ingin _Appa_ tahu putranya ini adalah anak cenggeng dan lemah yang sangat membutuhkannya.

"_Appa_... Aku membutuhkan _Appa_... _Wae_? _Wae_?" aku meraung, mendatangkan hempasan angin kuat. Bahkan beberapa dahan pohon di dekatku patah dan berjatuhan.

"Hyunno... _Baby_ _Bear_... Jangan seperti ini... _Appa_ akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini _Baby_..." _Umma_ membisikkan kata penenang untukku, tapi tidak.

Tidak bisa...

Penderitaan selama enam belas tahun ini ingin ku adukan pada _Appa_, nelangsa yang menjadi teman setiaku ini ingin ku adukan pada _Appa_. Aku hanya ingin mengadu pada _Appa_, hanya _Appa_ yang bisa mengerti keadaanku sekarang. Hanya _Appa_ dan bayangan semu tentang perang itu yang bisa memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada otakku kini.

.

.

_Reivas Dryad dan Rialis Dryad yang sedang berseteru tidak menghalangi Umma yang merupakan putri mahkota suku Rialis dan Appa yang merupakan Pangeran pertama suku Reivas jatuh cinta. Awalnya Umma dan Appa tidak tahu karena memang tidak ada perbedaan yang mencolok dari kedua suku yang berseteru itu mengingat keduanya berasal dari rumpun yang sama._

_Yang Umma tahu Appa adalah Dryad petani dari suku Rialis. Yang Appa tahu Umma adalah putri seorang saudagar dari suku Reivas. Appa dan Umma menjalin kasih selama sepuluh tahun lamanya tanpa tahu bahwa mereka adalah seteru, hingga..._

_Hingga Umma tidak sengaja melihat Appa menebas pengawalnya yang kala itu menemani Umma mencari lumut flexuosa untuk di tanamnya di halaman istana Rialis. Saat itulah Umma baru tahu kalau Appa seorang pangeran Reivas, saat itulah Appa baru tahu kalau Umma adalah Putri Mahkota Rialis. Appa sangat syock..._

_"Bunuhlah aku, Yun! Dengan begitu perang bisa berakhir bila kau membunuhku! Karena tahta Rialis akan diturunkan padaku sebentar lagi, kalau kau membunuhku sekarang tidak akan ada yang melanjutkan kepemimpinan Rialis sehingga perang konyol yang menyengsarakan rakyat ini bisa berakhir!" itu yang dikatakan Umma._

_Appa nyaris menebas Umma, namun sebelum pedang tajam Appa menebas permukaan kulit halus Umma, pedang itu terjatuh begitu saja, Appa menangis dan tertunduk di hadapan Umma. Appa menyesali kenapa dirinya terlahir sebagai pangeran Reivas, Appa menghujat kenapa Umma harus terlahir sebagai Putri Mahkota Rialis, Appa mengutuk perang yang terjadi diantara mereka._

_"Boo, akan lebih baik bila kau pergi! Aku tidak mau kau terluka..."_

_"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rakyatku dalam kesengsaraan, Yun..."_

_"Boo..."_

_"Bila kita bertemu lagi nanti, mungkin salah satu dari kita harus mati Yun. Entah aku atau kau... tapi ketahuilah... Mati ditanganmu adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku... mati ditangan orang yang ku cintai adalah hal terindah yang mungkin..."_

_"Jebbal... Jebbal, Boo..." yang kulihat saat itu Appa dan Umma menangis, melebur kesedihan mereka._

_Satu hal yang tidak Appa tahu saat itu, Umma sedang mengandungku, buah cinta Appa dan Umma..._

_Setelah itu untuk beberapa bulan lamanya Appa tidak pernah menemui Umma lagi._

_._

_._

_"Jae Nunna tengah mengandung."_

_"Apa?" Appa begitu terkejut ketika mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Changmin Ahjushi._

_"Yoochun baru saja mengirimkan pesan padaku kalau Jae Nunna sedang mengandung. Janinnya sudah berusia sepuluh bulan. Hyung... Apakah?"_

_Yang ku tahu, saat itu Appa benar-benar kebinggungan. Ayah Appa, mendiang kakekku sudah mengeluarkan perintah untuk menyerang istana Rialis begitu senja berkibar. Aku bisa merasakan kebinggungan, kepanikan, kecemasan, kesedihan, dan kepiluan yang membelenggu Appa._

_Menyerang dan membinasakan tempat tinggal orang yang dicintainya, orang yang tengah mengandung darah dagingnya, orang yang bisa saja terbunuh dalam penyerangan kali ini, Umma._

_Aku tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam diri Appa, karena aku pun ikut merasakan apa yang Appa alami selama hidupnya, karena aku tahu dan mendengar jeritan hati kecil Appa._

_"Changmin! Pergi dan temui Yoochun, bawa Boo Jae pergi secepatnya!"_

_"Tapi hyung... Pasukan kita sudah mengepung istana Rialis..."_

_"Mwo?!"_

_._

_._

_Seperti ditusuk belati tidak kasat mata, itulah yang Appa rasakan ketika melihat yeoja yang dicintainya tengah terduduk diam di atas kursi, yang paling menyedihkan bagi Appa adalah ketika melihat Umma, yeoja yang begitu dicintainya itu tengah diancam oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ya, Haraboji tengah mengacungkan pedang tajam pada Umma yang hanya duduk diam sembari mengusap perut besarnya._

_Prang!_

_Pedang yang dipegang oleh Haraboji patah ketika Appa menebasnya, "Apa yang Appa lakukan padanya?" pekik Appa kalap._

_"Dia musuh kita! Appa yang harusnya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan Jung! Kau mengacaukan segalanya!" bentak Haraboji._

_"Yeoja yang nyaris Appa tebas kepalanya ini tengah mengandung cucu Appa! Mengandung seorang Jung! Mengandung seorang Reivas!" jerit Appa. Dengan kalap Appa memeluk Umma erat, menangisi keadaan mereka yang begitu menyedihkan seperti ini, "Boo, mianhae... Mianhe... Mian membuatmu berada dalam situasi seperti ini."_

_Haraboji hanya terdiam melihat putra kebanggaannya memeluk erat putri seterunya, Haraboji hanya diam melihat anak emasnya menangisi keadaan yang seperti ini._

_"Gwaechana Yun... Aku dan Beruang kecil tidak apa-apa... Kami baik-baik saja... Kenapa uri Appa menangis, eoh?" Dengan lembut Umma mengusap wajah Appa, "Appa Bear..."_

_Appa menggangguk pelan, usai mencium bibir Umma, Appa berjalan menghampiri Haraboji yang masih berdiri mematung dalam diam, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya padaku, Appa... Aku akan mengakhiri perang ini agar tidak ada Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho lainnya yang terpaksa menahan getir dan menelan sembilu karena perang bodoh ini!"_

_Bersama dengan Changmin Ahjushi dan Yoochun Ahjushi Appa berlari secepat kilat menuju medan dimana perang saudara tengah berkobar. Perang para Dryad bisa membuat keseimbangan hutan kacau balau._

_Sementara Umma..._

_Ummaku yang cantik itu tersenyum pada Haraboji sembari meneteskan air mata dari kedua doe eyes yang selalu membuatku iri itu, "Yang Mulia raja... tahukah anda... putra anda tidak akan pernah kembali. Putraku selamanya tidak akan pernah melihat wajah ayahnya..."_

_Haraboji menatap nanar Ummaku yang berjalan pergi beriringan dengan Junsu Ahjumma dan Thunder._

_._

_._

_Thunder terduduk sembari mengalirkan cairan bening dari kedua mata tajamnya, duduk di samping jasad sang tuan yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Appaku._

_Appa yang berusaha menghentikan perang akhirnya berhasil menunaikan tugas terakhirnya sebagai seorang Pangeran, mendatangkan kebahagiaan dan ketentraman bagi para Dryad._

_Appa yang terluka parah mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkan Umma yang nyaris keguguran karena didorong oleh salah seorang Reivas. Appa, mengorban segalanya demi keselamatanku dan Umma... Tapi yang tidak pernah Appa ketahui, semua energi kehidupannya terserap olehku, ingatannya tentang betapa mengerikannya perang itu ikut terserap olehku, membuatku selamanya terikat dengan kejadian memilukan itu._

_"Boo... Tolong jaga beruang kecil kita..."_

_Suara Appa yang begitu lirih itulah yang memberikan kekuatan bagi Umma untuk bertahan selama ini._

_._

_._

_"Kenapa menangis Little bear? Kau tahu Appa mencintaimu, bukan? Jadilah laki-laki yang kuat! Jaga Ummamu baik-baik! Jadilah pemimpin yang bijaksana! Ketahuilah, Appa sangat bangga padamu..."_

"Aku juga bangga menjadi anak _Appa_ dan _Umma_. Sangat bangga. Andai _Appa_ tahu..."

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun aku mengadu pada _Appa_. Usiaku dua ratus lima puluh delapan sekarang. Lima puluh tahun yang lalu _Umma_ pergi meninggalkanku. _Umma_ yang tiba-tiba menghilang ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur tanah _Big_ _East_ di temukan di pembaringan _Appa_. _Umma_ terlelap dalam tidur abadinya di atas nisan _Appa_ dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

Mungkin _Umma_ bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya lagi, cinta sejatinya, _Appa_.

_Appa_, Jagalah _Umma_ baik-baik! Jangan biarkan _Umma_ bersedih lagi! Sudah cukup nestapa yang _Umma_ alami di dunia fana ini... _Appa_, terima kasih untukmu... Karena _Appa_lah semua ingatan kelam itu aku miliki, karena _Appa_lah aku bisa melihat betapa bahagianya _Appa_ dan _Umma_, bagaimana _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mempertahankan kehidupanku susah payah. Terima kasih...

Hei Thunder, berjanjilah padaku... Tetaplah bersamaku, mari berjuang mempertahankan apa yang dengan susah payah _Appa_ berikan pada tanah ini...

Kedamaian...

.

.

**END**

.

.

Kenapa The Ego? Ego dalam makna katanya mencakup bagian terdalam perasaan manusia, karena itu Yuuki pakai judul itu. Ada part yang membuat air mata Yuuki keluar dengan sendirinya ketika mengetik bagian itu. The Ego juga nyanyian hati Yuuki, luapan perasaan Yuuki...

Well...

Selamat menikmati liburan...

.

.

Saturday, October 12, 2013

8:48:17 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
